


Dragon Age Haiku: Inquisitor/Companions Edition

by Maybethings



Series: Dragon Age Haikus [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus inspired by Dragon Age - Inquisition Inquisitors/party-inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cole

Spirits shadow, soft;  
hat helps with hurting, healing,  
hides evasive eyes.


	2. Dorian

All preen and posture,  
yet the crowned fireback yearns  
to build better nests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Crested Firebacks](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crested_fireback) are great, by the way.


	3. The Iron Bull [1 FEB 2015]

Through heat and cold unknown,  
stand strong, men—unarmed, bare-faced;  
point the way ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the interest of honesty, the prompt was originally for Iron Bull's nipples.


End file.
